Curtis Connors
This article is about the '''The Amazing Spider-Man' character. For the character from the Raimi series, see Curt Connors (Raimi series). Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors is the science teacher of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. A freak accident turns him into The Lizard. He works at Oscorp. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man One of the leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. His motivations are unclear as to why he elects to be the first human test subject - but what becomes evident is that something goes horribly wrong and becomes the lizard. Relationships *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Student turned enemy *Gwen Stacy - Intern *Martha Connors - Wife *Billy Connors - Son *Norman Osborn - Employer Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **The Amazing Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Rhys Ifans Behind the scenes *Ifans wore a green sleeve so his arm could be digitally removed in editing. *This film marks the first time Dr. Curt Connors becomes The Lizard on film, played by Rhys Ifans. Although the character of Dr. Curt Connors appeared in the original Sam Raimi Spider-Man films, played by Dylan Baker, the character never became The Lizard in the films despite being hinted strongly too. *Before Rhys Ifans was cast as Curt Connors, Michael Fassbender was originally considered for the role; he eventually went on to play Magneto in X-Men: First Class instead. Trivia *The Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man is missing several key features that he usually has in the comics, such as a snout and torn clothes (usually a white lab coat and purple pants). Marc Webb has stated that Lizard lacks a snout because Rhys Ifans is using motion-capture to play the character, and he belives that Ifan's emotions would have been lost if a snout was present. The clothes were also removed to give the character a more realistic look. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Curt Connors TASM.jpg|Dr. Connors at his desk. Curt Connors TASM 01.jpg|Curt Connors. Curt Connors TASM 01a.jpg|Curt Connors. Curt Connors scaly.jpg|Curt Connors with scales. Lizard eye.jpg|The Lizard's eye. LVFX 104 r2 8x10 720.jpg|The Lizard attacks Dr. Ratha. wtyre.png|The Lizard using his tail. dfgnbenby.png|The Lizard in the sewer. LVFX 105 r2 8x10 720.jpg|The Lizard with Peter's camera. Lizard.jpg|The Lizard in the toilets. hfdfgf.png|The Lizard Destroying the Toilets PHzoN7IgkhdWCG 1 m.jpg|A blurry photo from the 2011 San Diego comic con depicting the Lizard. lizard4.jpg|A blurry picture showing the Lizard and two girls. Lizard_chase_spidey.jpg|The Lizard attacking Spider-Man. Lizard police truck.jpg|The Lizard fipping a police truck. Spider-Man and Lizard.jpg|Spider-Man and the Lizard in the water. Spider-Man and Lizard 01.jpg|Spider-Man and the Lizard at the top of a building. 6246.jpg|Dr.Connors introducing himself to a group of teens 893.jpg|Dr.Connors Working 853.jpg|Dr.Connors New Arm 92.jpg|Dr.Conners in his Lab 843.jpg|Dr.Connors after giving himself another shoot 24.jpg|Dr.Connors becoming more Lizard like 563.jpg|Dr.Connors with Green Scales 7590.jpg|The Lizard about to Attack an Umasked Spider-man 735.jpg|The Lizard in School 453.jpg|The Lizard Attacks 63.jpg|The Lizard in the Sewer MUZ7Z-1-.jpg|Dr.Cunnors Regains his Arm 979.jpg|Dr.Cunnors giving himself the Shoot to Regrow his Arm 6817-2-.jpg|The Lizard looking at Gwen SpidermanLizardman.jpg|Spider-Man and Lizard Pez Dispensers. lizard-remote1.jpg|Merchandising from the movie: Lizard on his motorcycle. lizardreveal4.jpg|Merchandising from the movie: Lizard's remote control, with the character's first official photo. CurtConnorsscales.jpeh.jpg|A photo taken on set of Rhys Ifans with scaly make-up on his neck. TheLizardRhysIfans.jpeg|An on set photo of Rhys Ifans. thelizardconceptart.jpg|Concept Art. Lizard2 copy.jpg|Concept Art. lizard_concept_v2_by_tuax-d3fjze9.jpg|Concept Art. lizardpromoartspiderman.jpg|Movie poster featuring the Lizard 20700532.jpg|Promo Art. Curt Connors TASM 02.jpg|Dr. Connors Wallpaper. 45867247.jpg|Promotional image. 15858070.jpg|Promotional image. 51412564.jpg|Promotional image. 20585485-2-.jpg|Promotional image. Ec93133963953ffa3669a6a191f14647-d4zq3e8-1-.jpg|Promotinal Image See Also *Curt Connors (Raimi series) Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:Oscorp Scientist Category:Characters with Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors